spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Mock Whales
Falsusbalaena fictusorca (a) and Falsusbalaena Naviculariam (b) are two species of spinosaurus that that evolved along oceanic and river dwelling lifestyles. Just before the Cretaceous mass extinction event, spinosaurus had adapted enough to an aquatic life to survive solely on aquatic fish and reptiles in order to last. While at first shrinking in size in order to handle a lower food supply they begin spreading out through a large delta in Africa in order to find more pray. It was here where the ancestors of fictusorca (a) stayed in the murky waters while the ancestors of Naviculariam (b) migrated into the open ocean. As the ancestors of (b) adapted to open waters, the vibration sensing pits on their faces which would have been found in spinosaurus begin to spread across the upper and lower snouts, furthermore, they've also taken advantage of the clear waters and adopted bigger eyes to help see better. Members of Naviculariam can lay eggs, but species that grow up to twenty feet haft to lay their eggs on land while members reaching thirty to forty feet keep their eggs incubated inside their bodies submerged in oxygenated blood. This is because larger sizes makes it harder to go on to land. It is also at this point that parenting skills between the two members differs, one leaving its offspring on land to fend for themselves, while the other is raised by its mother. For the species whose offspring hatch on land, they go through a metamorphosis that's kind of like that of the frog life cycle, but backwards. When they hatch they are born with their legs to which they use to crawl down the shoreline. In less than two years their legs will disappear entirely. Notice that its shape is very some what of a mixture of alligator gars and orcas, a case of convergent evolution. As (a) adapted to dark murky waters, they had less and less use for their eyes and more heavily relied on their vibration detecting abilities. The early members of this group primarily laid there eggs on land but would regularly attend to them and would often have a second sexual partner to keep an eye out. As a result of this close knit association, family clans would often be formed and through the use of vocal cues would cooperate in order to corner fish in a particular spots in rivers. This would develop into echolocation to communicate and navigate the geography underwater. While both (a) and (b) posses fat and blubber, only (a) uses it to focus its sound waves for effective echolocation. This is because of haw the visibility of their aquatic environments affect their evolution. For (b), since their water was already clear, they could see pretty well and developed their eyes instead evolving much more tricker ability of echolocation. For (a), they didn't really have a choice to use their eyes, they had to focus on other sensory organs in order to navigate their way through the streams and find pray. As (a) later on moved into more open waters, they were temporarily founded close to the coast because of their family oriented land bearing eggs. However in a move of convergent evolution, the ability to hold eggs within their bodies evolved twice. Once they were no longer landlocked, they exploded in population in the ocean and increase their overall body size since it was no longer restricted to rivers. While there are many differences between the two species, as close relatives they have a bit in common. Air sacks working as an alternative swim bladder gives them nuteral buoyancy. Consequently, this give them a homocercal tail fin shape like that of salmon instead of a heterocercal shaped fin in sharks. By PinkAndScary Category:Alternative Evolution Category:Fandom Category:Ocean Category:Dinosaurs